User talk:Cyrus Arc
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs. Blue Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Trinity Team page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sniperteam82308 (Talk) 01:58, November 23, 2010 Hey Cyrus just wondering if I can write Agent Ohio's history on the Trinity page?Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 14:05, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Templates Here is the charbox template. If it doesn't work go to the templates tab go to magic word and search for the Template Charbox. Here it is hope it works Also I have taken the liberty of making our signature templates from the RvB wiki over here.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 21:38, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Yep don't worry thought I fell asleep a few minutes after asking you. And your welcome sorry it didn't work. Also even though I know you don't have an xbox but can you try and get someone to find me a picture of Agent Colorado? I would like to add his image to his artical.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 21:55, November 23, 2010 (UTC) They havn't yet? I don't even know the website for the Halo 3 one. Could you give it to me so I can show what he looked like during the break in.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 22:02, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Alright thanks.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 22:14, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Im trying don't worry it may take some time though and a new page sorry I keep deleting your pages but I don't know what else to do. My computer won't allow me to delete the things. I am writing the parts down in word pad right now. After that I will edit them into a new page.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 22:42, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I havn't heard from you since you said night 2 days ago so whats up. Me and Jean are again working on demoting Wheller. He was banned again but this time for something stupid this time he fixed a picture and was banned for it.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 21:56, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Burrecrat Well Cyrus I was trying to get more edit counts so I could apply for burrecratship at wikia central but Wheller stopped me so we finally reported the problem to the wiki staff.Soldier Jean 23:15, November 26, 2010 (UTC) This time it will work Jean and I complained to wikia staff heres the link GO HERE TO COMPLAIN to the user we complained to. They can demote him I belive. Also listen to this song it is awesome . And how was you thanksgiving? Good I hope. Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 23:16, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Wheller is already a burrecrat,I'm trying to apply for burrecratship so I can help things run a lot soomther on the red vs blue wiki.Soldier Jean 23:19, November 26, 2010 (UTC)4 No because we already have an active one. If he were to leave I could. Which is why we are trying to demote him then get you or me as a burecratt and then promote the other two. Also thats nice I am now fat haha.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 23:21, November 26, 2010 (UTC) We need more peolpe though please join us. I will try and locate Bron and see if he will and mabey Ralok can to. You know I havn't heard from him either.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 23:24, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I just want to become a Burrecrat, I didn't mean to start this topic again.Soldier Jean 23:35, November 26, 2010 (UTC) So Just wondering. Did you get anything done with Trinity Team. I cannot wait much longer for the next part. I feel like I am waiting for an actual episode of rvb and its only Tuesday night.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 20:48, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Whatever I am working on finishing Ohio's page I just have to do Later Work which will be updated with your story, How does the Break In look?Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 21:24, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Alright we can explain that Callie Li faked their deaths so they could stay hidden. And I don't care how long he is in my head. So what happened with Jamn being on your account or something on the rvbwiki?Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 21:45, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Alright that sounds good. When will this happen? And I thought you said on there that was Jman up there. I thought he hacked your account. I just wish new users would stop thinking they are better then everyone. When I was new I didn't think that I thought everyone was better than me.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 21:49, November 28, 2010 (UTC) But Tucker didn't know anything about the Freelancers. How would he know what happened to a particular Agent? and That was Jman, I don't know how. CyrusArc 21:19, November 28, 2010 (UTC) This is what you said. And this is why I am confused anyway done with the Ohio page might start working on the Season 9 page.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 21:56, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh never mind. So hows Ohios finished page.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 22:00, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Sorry had to put up the first christmas tree. The first is always artifical same as the second third and fourth. The last one that I keep in my living room I always cut down with my dad. Thanks and I can't wait to learn what Col did in his life. I wonder if Ralok will come over and do Vermonts.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 22:29, November 28, 2010 (UTC) He may be offline right now. Mabey hes been offline all day. Odd for him although since he was banned from the rvb that may be why.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 22:39, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Well I found out that it was the wrong place to put it so I emailed wikia the problem. I havn't recieved word from them yet.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 22:43, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering May I create some storys for Trinity Team like the one mentioned on Ohios page of fighting an elite general that was still loyal to the covenant. Also love Cols backstory.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 00:06, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I will do one for that and probably alot more short storys about us. Likely from Ohios perspective. I have done my first ban on the Nazi Zombie wiki. Its for one day but I still wish I didn't have to.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 00:18, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Zeta Zeta sounds intresting,I'd like to put a lot of detail into this character.Soldier Jean 22:43, November 29, 2010 (UTC) If I'm Alpha's depression shouldn't I feel sorrow and despair being snarky and sarcastic doesn't seem to work with the whole concept.--Soldier Jean 22:48, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Eorish what does that mean.--Soldier Jean 23:24, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I see well Zeta can show feelings of sorrow in a direct approach at tiimes can't he. Wiki Cyrus I have created my own Red vs Blue Wiki check it out:http://newredvsblue.wikia.com/wiki/Red_vs_Blue_Wiki---Soldier Jean 00:00, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Not to crash this party, but I created my own... could use your guys's help.. here's the web link: www.redvsbluethebloodgulchchronicles.wikia.com MrFluffman 17:08, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Your still online? Well why don't you go back to the RvB wiki. I'm lonely over there.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 03:19, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Crossover? I was wondering if we could intertwine some of the story Trinity Team and Agent West Virginia because one of the characters dated West's sister, Virginia. Please let me know on my talk page if you say yes. chupathingy, i like it, got a ring to it Purple dempsey 222 23:14, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Say no Cyrus. I think of the story as more of a company with stocks. You being the CEO and Jean and I being the stockholders. We still have a say. Albeit a less important one than yours. So my vote is no. Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 00:16, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps in the days of training.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 01:53, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Yea.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 01:55, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Its getting suspenseful. We should get Ralok to make a trinity story. I mean he is Monty. Then the 3 characters would have written a chapter in Trinity's life.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 01:58, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Yep.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 02:00, June 26, 2011 (UTC) We should Cyrus i'm new to this wiki and doing a special with an expert would helpa alot so pleeease chupathingy, i like it, got a ring to it 02:05, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Purple dempsey 222 I know that's what fanon is about Cyrus but please can I at least get permission Purple dempsey 222 Well Cyrus. I think our universes are a bit to different. Plus his chapters are kind of... short. And it seems like we'd have no control over what he did with them.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 17:07, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, Sniper they're short because I'M NEW and, I think if he at least give me permission it would be really neat. Gamertag? hey cyrus it's Purple dempsey 222 and I was wondering, if you have an xbox 360, whats your gamertag on xbox live? let me know on my talkpage chupathingy, i like it, got a ring to it 17:28, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey man. Its nearing the end of July. Just wondering if you were back yet. I really need someone to talk to again.:P Jean and Ralok are hardly on. Same with Jman. Ralok and I have small talks about the latest episode on Monday nights but..... meh I wish he hadn't left us.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 03:41, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Transferring Hey, I was wondering. I've read Trinity Team, and it was amazing. I was wondering if I could port it to RvBfics. I will fix all the spelling mistakes (or leave it if you so desire) and make it more streamlined. I want to do this with your permission, and I hope you will let me take one of the best fanfics ever to a more public audience. Thats great! Reading it right now!Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 10:41, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Using ???? First off, ??? IS NOT AN A.I.! He or she is human, but the way you are going to use it is okay. I'll sound off in the comments. MrFluffman 15:39, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ???? doesn't have an AI!! I think. Even though it would be cool if they thought ???? did. Go ahead. MrFluffman 03:06, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I overreacted. When I first joined wikia, I started editing on Halo Machinima Wiki. At the time, almost every other member was gone, most of it having been taken over by LOLKITTIE (I'm exagerating, but the general effect was the same). I fixed all the pages he had butchered, and he swore revenge. I thought RvB Fanon was safe, but he's found me. (P.S. Don't ban him. At the time of this writing I have taken care of him. He's created his own wiki for his own crazy thoughts. He's gone.) MrFluffman 02:55, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Trinity Team: Deception I have noticed a lack of Trinity Team stories lately.(Never mind, I just read the edits.) Anyway, I was wondering if I could write my own chapter in the epic saga, which would take place after the fall of Freelancer but before the events of Trinity Team, basically during the events of Recreation. It would follow them through one of thier deadliest missions (if you want to referance it in the original story, I would much be obliged. I hope you don't mind... MrFluffman 03:04, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I am beginning the porting of Trinity Team, and will include Attack of the General, (if Sniper wishes it) and (if you let me) Trinity Team: Deception. MrFluffman 03:18, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! It's gonna be a little hard getting the personalities right, but I'll do my best. MrFluffman 14:58, August 15, 2011 (UTC) RP: The Freelancer Chronicles My new RP, The Freelancer Chronicles, is up and running. Feel free to create your own Freelancers, interact, and have fun! MrFluffman 17:03, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Symbiosis Hey, Cyrus. I'm writing a story called Symbiosis, where an alien parasite enters Blood Gulch, and Tex is the second one infected (after Simmons), and what would it do, personality wise. It enhances all emotions and physical abilities, and while the physical are obivious, and some of the personality, but I need some extra stuff. Like less dominant personality traits becoming more obvious. Suggestions are welcome.MrFluffman 23:03, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and yea sure I'll do it right now.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 19:50, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I KNOW! ITS BADASS! But I wasn't there to see it until later. Ah well. Can't wait for the next episode. I wonder if this will be a regular thing moving the episodes up to 7:00 central time.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 01:41, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I know! I almost issued a few bans for spoilers. Then I learned it was released early. I felt horrible. Not sure if its because it was an important Episode or if its because they are moving up the release times.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 02:28, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I know! I don't know which I'm more excited about though. Right now. Its a tie. Actually leaning towards Recollection. We know who will and won't survive this Season's Freelancer part. And this is likely the battle York lost his left eye to. Which makes no sense as he was recovering from it in the trailer yet Maine is growling in the episode rather than talking, which is a result of the surgery in the trailer. I am more excited for Recollection due to us not knowing how it will end. Well. I guess we kind of know. Epsilon and Tex escape the unit crumbles. I'm excited to see if its Tex who threw the grenade though. Also I loved the song in this episdoe.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 02:39, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Yea. One other thing I didn't like about the episode was that Wyoming was grey. GREY! I hope Monty fixes this in future episodes.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 03:08, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Same. Maybe if I were worried for York I'd be more excited for next Episode. We all know that hes going to live through the grenade. Its likely just his eye gets injured.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 03:12, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Due to a lack of invisibilty, senses of random violence i.e. to York when he attempts to help her and saving York rather than killing him. No. I don't. Also she hasn't used the Omega voice yet.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 03:25, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Yea theres allot of things I want to see them answer.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 10:10, August 30, 2011 (UTC)